This invention relates to an envelope wrapper assembly, and particularly to an assembly which has readily removable inserts integrally formed therewith.
With the large growth of the mail and circular type of advertising items which are distributed on a large scale, economy of manufacture, and use of maximum surface area for the advertising message, for a given piece have become important factors in the industry.
It is also highly advantages to an advertiser to provide a packet containing inserts, and which when opened immediately provides a highly prominent advertising message, and prominent display of insert pieces.